Χημική Πολυπλοκολογία
Χημική Πολυπλοκολογία http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Είναι ένας Επιστημονικός Κλάδος της Χημείας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Χημική " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Χημεία ". Γενικά Η Χημική Πολυπλοκολογία μελετά μια ορθολογική βάση οργάνωσης των ορισμών Χημείας, η οποία συνίσταταιβασικά στην ένταξη τους σε ένα σχήμα διακριτών επιπέδων ανάλυσης – *το μακροσκοπικό, *το μοριακό *το σωματιδιακό – Καθένα από αυτά αντιστοιχεί σε μια ιστορική φάση ανάπτυξης της Χημείας ή έχει διαμορφωθεί γενικότερα κατά την ιστορική πορεία της Φυσικής Επιστήμης. Στο διαγραφόμενο δομικό πλαίσιο, εξετάζονται οι όροι «άτομο», «μόριο» και «Χημικό Στοιχείο» ενώ μελετάται λεπτομερώς η σύνθετη έννοια «πολυμορφισμός», με σκοπό να διαπιστωθεί η αστοχία των ευρύτατα διαδεδομένων, σχετικών ορισμών, αναφορικά με την επιδιωκόμενη λογική συνέπεια. Παράλληλα, αναφέρονται κάποιες από τις συνέπειες του αναγωγισμού (που προκύπτει από τον καθορισμό επιπέδων πολυπλοκότητας) στην αυτονομία των χημικών εξηγήσεων. Ταξινόμηση Επιπέων Πολυπλοκότητας Διάφορα οντολογικά ερωτήματα, του τύπου π.χ. «τι είναι το στερεό;» μπορούν να απαντηθούν με πολλούς τρόπους, καθένας από τους οποίους μεταφέρει διαφορετική ποσότητα πληροφοριών. Το γεγονός αυτό μπορεί να εκφραστεί, στις φυσικές επιστήμες, σε όρους «επιπέδων πολυπλοκότητας». Επίπεδο πολυπλοκότητας είναι η πραγματικότητα ενός «αντικειμένου», θεωρούμενου ως συλλογής άτμητων οντοτήτων ή στοιχειωδών μονάδων, από τη συνάθροιση των οποίων «αναδύεται» το συνολικό «αντικείμενο» με τις διαδοχικές εμφανίσεις τάξης, δομής και οργάνωσης Ο W. Jensen , επιχειρώντας τη λογική οργάνωση των θεωρητικών εννοιών και μοντέλων Χημείας, διακρίνει τρία διαφορετικά, οριζόντια επίπεδα ανάλυσης: το μακροσκοπικό, το μοριακό και το σωματιδιακό. Το καθένα από αυτά αντιστοιχεί σε μια ιστορική φάση ανάπτυξης της χημείας -, καθώς και τρεις κλάσεις ή κάθετες διαστάσεις, ανάλογα με το αν οι υπό διαπραγμάτευση έννοιες σχετίζονται με μεγέθη σύστασης/δομής, ενέργειας ή χρόνου. Το μοριακό και το σωματιδιακό επίπεδο ανάλυσης συνιστούν στην ουσία επίπεδα πολυπλοκότητας με "στοιχειώδεις μονάδες" τα μόρια και τα υποατομικά σωματίδια (ηλεκτρόνια, πρωτόνια, κλπ.), αντίστοιχα. Το μακροσκοπικό επίπεδο μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως μιασυλλογή μαζών ενός ή περισσότερων χημικών στοιχείων. Ας σημειωθεί, πως ο όρος «μακροσκοπικός» σημαίνει «σχετιζόμενος με μεγάλο τμήμα της μάζας ή του όγκου του υλικού». Η εναλλακτική χρήση του όρου «μικροσκοπικός» αντί «μοριακός» - αντίστοιχα με το γλωσσολογικό παράλληλο «μακροσκοπικός» - μπορεί να αποδειχθεί παραπλανητική, καθώς π.χ. τόσο τα μόρια όσο και τα υποατομικά σωματίδια αποτελούν σε σύγκριση με τα «μικροσκοπικά» βακτήρια και ιούς κυριολεκτικά υπομικροσκοπικές οντότητες. Η ακριβής θέση μια έννοιας στο παραπάνω ταξινομητικό σχήμα δηλώνει το λογικό της βάθος και καθορίζει την ορθολογικότητα της χρήσης της. Το επίπεδο θεώρησης και η διάσταση, στα συγκεκριμένα πλαίσια των οποίων διατυπώνεται κάποιος ορισμός ή μοντέλο, προσδιορίζει σαφώς την έποψη που επιλέγεται και το πλάτος ή την αποτελεσματικότητα της ερμηνείας. Η ίδια έννοια χαρακτηρίζεται από διαφορετική ακρίβεια όταν ορίζεται σε διαφορετικό επίπεδο. Έτσι, στο μακροσκοπικό επίπεδο μπορεί, με βάση πειραματικά δεδομένα και τον κανόνα των φάσεων του Gibbs, να γίνει διάκριση μεταξύ απλών και σύνθετων καθαρών ουσιών, καθώς και μεταξύ διαλυμάτων και μιγμάτων, δηλαδή να διατυπωθούν έγκυροι ορισμοί για τις έννοιες αυτές. Στο μακροσκοπικό επίπεδο, είναι δυνατόν επίσης να προσδιορισθούν τα χημικά στοιχεία που αποτελούν ένα υλικό και οι σχετικές τους ποσότητες (εκφρασμένες σε ποσοστά κατά βάρος) – προφανώς χωρίς αναφορές σε μοριακούς τύπους. Μπορεί, τέλος, να εντοπιστεί και να περιγραφεί με χρήση γενικής ορολογίας (π.χ. αλλομορφία) - και χωρίς μοριακό «εξορθολογισμό» της διαφορετικότητας - η ύπαρξη διαφορετικών χημικών ουσιών ίδιας σύστασης. Παρ' όλα αυτά, η αμιγώς μακροσκοπική περιγραφή χαρακτηρίζεται αναπόδραστα από έναν αγνωστικισμό, με την έννοια της ερμηνευτικής αδυνατότητας η οποία αίρεται εν μέρει σε μοριακό επίπεδο περιγραφής, όπου επιπλέον «αναδύεται» μια τεράστια συστατική/δομική ποικιλία. Με άλλα λόγια οι, σαφώς περιορισμένες στο μακροσκοπικό επίπεδο, δυνατότητες περιγραφής και ερμηνείας των διαφοροποιήσεων μεταξύ χημικών ουσιών πολλαπλασιάζονται πάραυτα στο μοριακό επίπεδο. Άλλωστε, η διάσταση σύστασης/δομής αποκτά νόημα καταρχήν στο μοριακό επίπεδο, καθώς η δομή είναι εξ ορισμού μοριακή έννοια και εκλείπει παντελώς από το μακροσκοπικό επίπεδο περιγραφής. Η μεθοδική ταξινόμηση και ο εξορθολογισμός εννοιών με βάση τα παραπάνω κριτήρια μπορεί να αποδειχθεί εξαιρετικής χρησιμότητας στον εντοπισμό των ασαφειών πουυπεισέρχονται στην παράδοσή του περιεχομένου της σύγχρονης Χημείας. Άλλωστε, τα επίπεδα ανάλυσης σχετίζονται άμεσα με την ιστορική εξέλιξη των εννοιών, η γνώση της οποίας παίζει σημαντικότατο ρόλο, καθώς η διατήρηση απαρχαιωμένων ιδεών και η ανεπαρκής προσαρμογή τους στο σύγχρονο χημικό παράδειγμα οδηγεί συχνά στηνπαραγωγή και χρήση ανορθολογικών και αυτοαναιρούμενων ορισμών. Διατηρώντας, το παραπάνω ταξινομητικό σχήμα, με όλες τις μεθοδολογικές και ιστοριογραφικέςπαραμέτρους που εμπλέκει, σχολιάζονται παρακάτω μερικοί βασικοί χημικοί όροι. Δομικές Μονάδες Κάθε εγχειρίδιο χημείας υιοθετεί ρητά ή έμμεσα ένα σχήμα-πρότυπο στο οποίο οι χημικές ουσίες αποτελούνται από μόρια, τα μόρια από άτομα, τα άτομα από ηλεκτρόνια και πυρήνες και οι πυρήνες από πρωτόνια και νετρόνια. Τα μόρια περιγράφονται ως διατομικά ηπολυατομικά και χαρακτηρίζονται αναφορικά με το είδος, το πλήθος και τη διάταξη των ατόμων από τα οποία συγκροτούνται. Παρ όλα αυτά, όπως είναι άλλωστε γνωστό εδώ και έναν αιώνα, η ιεραρχική αυτή σχέση μεταξύ των χημικών οντοτήτων δεν είναι σύμφωνη με την περιγραφή τόσο σε μακροσκοπικό/μοριακό όσο και σε σωματιδιακό επίπεδο ανάλυσης. Τι συμβαίνει π.χ. στο όριο μεταξύ μακροσκοπικού και μοριακού επιπέδου περιγραφής με τις χημικές ουσίες που δεν αποτελούνται από πολυατομικά μόρια αλλά από ξεχωριστά άτομα; Επίσης, αν η ηλεκτρονική δομή που χαρακτηρίζει ένα απομονωμένο, ουδέτερο άτομο δεν διατηρείται όταν αυτό αλληλεπιδρά με άλλα άτομα, τότε στο όριο μεταξύ μοριακού και σωματιδιακού επιπέδου περιγραφής η έννοια του ουδέτερου ατόμου δεν μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για την περιγραφή της δομικής μονάδας πολυατομικών μορίων (λόγω της ύπαρξης αλληλεπίδρασης και της προϊούσας αναδιαμόρφωσης των ηλεκτρονικών δομών, που συνιστά καθαυτή τηνουσία της χημικής μεταβολής). Με άλλα λόγια, τελικά τα μόρια αποτελούνται από πυρήνες και ηλεκτρόνια και όχι από ουδέτερα άτομα! Αλλά με τη συλλογιστική αυτή, οι παραπάνω ασάφειες αίρονται αν, στο ηλεκτρικό επίπεδο ανάλυσης, η μοριακή σύσταση και δομή αναφέρονται στο είδος, τον αριθμό και τη διάταξη των συστατικών ατομικών πυρήνων. Τότε, τα μόρια χαρακτηρίζονται ως δι-πυρηνικά, τρι-πυρηνικά κλπ. και όχι ως δι-ατομικά ή πολυ-ατομικά. Υπάγοντας, επιπλέον, τα απομονωμένα ουδέτερα άτομα στην κατηγορία των μονοπυρηνικών μορίων, αποκαθίσταται η διάζευξη του όρου μόριο από την απαίτηση του 19ου αιώνα να είναι αυτό πολυπυρηνικό. Σε στενή σχέση με τα παραπάνω είναι η χρήση του όρου «χημικό στοιχείο», συνώνυμου με τον όρο «απλή ουσία» σε μακροσκοπικό επίπεδο αλλά και με τον όρο «άτομο» σε μοριακό επίπεδο ανάλυσης. Σε τι μορφή όμως παρευρίσκεται στην πραγματικότητα ένα χημικό στοιχείο; Αυτό που ονομάζεται στοιχείο του χαλκού (Cu) συναντάται στη φάση του μεταλλικού χαλκού αλλά και στα άλατα του ως ιόν, καθώς και στην αέρια φάση ως ουδέτεροάτομο. Συναντάται επίσης, βαθιά στο εσωτερικό ενός άστρου υψηλής θερμοκρασίας, ως πλήρως απογυμνωμένος από ηλεκτρόνια πυρήνας (Cu29+). Όλες αυτές οι περιπτώσεις αντιστοιχούν σε πολύ διαφορετικά ηλεκτρονικά περιβάλλοντα και το μόνο κοινόχαρακτηριστικό τους που θα δικαιολογούσε τον ισχυρισμό ότι το στοιχείο Cu είναι παρών σε κάθε περίπτωση, είναι η παρουσία του ατομικού πυρήνα χαλκού. Η παραδοχή αυτή οδηγεί στη λογική διαπίστωση ότι ο όρος «στοιχείο» περιγράφει στην πραγματικότητα ένα συγκεκριμένο είδος πυρήνα ή ακριβέστερα μια συγκεκριμένη τάξη πυρήνων πουχαρακτηρίζονται από τον ίδιο ατομικό αριθμό. Η φράση αυτή συνιστά ένα τυπικά ορθό ορισμό του χημικού στοιχείου που λαμβάνει υπόψη, επιπλέον, την ύπαρξη των ισοτόπων. Κάθε «κλάση» από αυτά αναφέρεται γενικά ως στοιχείο και ταξινομείται σε μια θέση του Περιοδικού Πίνακα ως χημικό στοιχείο. Στο πλαίσιο των εννοιών της σύστασης και δομής, προβάλλει λοιπόν μια ιεραρχία «οντοτήτων», κατά την οποία οι χημικές ουσίες αποτελούνται από μόρια, τα μόρια από ηλεκτρόνια και χημικά στοιχεία, ενώ τέλος τα στοιχεία αναλύονται σε διακεκριμένα ισότοπακαι τα τελευταία σε πρωτόνια και νετρόνια. Θα πρέπει να σημειωθεί ότι οι παραπάνω ισχυρισμοί σχετικά με την εννοιολογική θέση του όρου ουδέτερο άτομο στην ιεραρχία της σύγχρονης χημείας, δεν υποδηλώνουν ότι τα άτομα δεν είναι σημαντικά στην επιστήμη της χημείας. Ως τα απλούστερα δυνατά μονοπυρηνικά μόρια, χαρακτηρίζονται από απλές και εύκολα ορθολογικοποιούμενες περιοδικές τάσεις σχετικά με ιδιότητες όπως η ενέργεια ιονισμού, η ηλεκτραρνητικότητα, η πολωσιμότητα κλπ. Μεγάλο μέρος της εισαγωγικής Χημείας είναι μια απόπειρα θεμελίωσης συσχετισμών μεταξύτων απλών αυτών ατομικών ιδιοτήτων και των πολυπλοκότερων ιδιοτήτων τωνπολυπυρηνικών μορίων και των μη μοριακών στερεών. Παρ όλα αυτά, η χρήση των ουδέτερων ατόμων ως οντοτήτων αναφοράς στη θεμελίωση συσχετισμών ιδιοτήτων-δομήςσε πολύπλοκα συστήματα είναι ανεξάρτητη από την διαμφισβητούμενη «πραγματικότητά» τους ως θεμελιωδών μονάδων στην ιεραρχία σύστασης/δομής. Πολυμορφισμός Η σύσταση και η δομή εξετάζονται από κοινού παρ ότι είναι λογικά διακριτές έννοιες γιατί είναι αδιαχώριστα συνδεδεμένες, τουλάχιστον στο μοριακό επίπεδο θεώρησης στο οποίο αναφέρονται συνήθως οι ορισμοί τους στη χημεία. Ο όρος σύσταση φέρεται ότι συγκεντρώνει όλες τις πληροφορίες που σχετίζονται τόσο με το είδος όσο και τον αριθμό των ατόμων (ιόντων) που συγκροτούν τα μόρια, όταν φυσικά έχει νόημα η αναφορά σε μόρια. Οι χημικές ουσίες που διαφέρουν είτε στα είδη των ατόμων είτε στις σχετικές αναλογίες που συμμετέχουν αυτά στην κατασκευή του «μορίου», θεωρούνται διαφορετικές και το γεγονός αυτό καταδεικνύεται με τη χρήση διαφορετικών χημικών τύπων καιονομασιών. Από την άλλη, οι χημικές ουσίες που διαφέρουν μόνον στους απόλυτους αριθμούς των ατόμων που συγκροτούν τα μόριά τους, δηλώνονται ως πολυμερείς – η μια της άλλης - ουσίες. Η αναλυτική ικανότητα διάκρισης μεταξύ χημικών ουσιών διευρύνεται, όμως επιπλέον, με την εισαγωγή του όρου δομή, ο οποίος συγκεντρώνει όλες τις πληροφορίες που σχετίζονται τόσο με τη συναρμογή (διασύνδεση) όσο και τη χωρικήδιάταξη των ατόμων που συγκροτούν το μόριο. Με βάση την έννοια της δομής είναι δυνατόν πλέον να διευκρινιστεί η διαφορά μεταξύ χημικών ουσιών που, ενώ ταυτίζονται ως προς τηχημική σύσταση, παρουσιάζουν διαφορετική φυσικοχημική συμπεριφορά. Οι δομικές διαφορές ουσιών ίδιας σύστασης λογίζονται με τη θεώρηση της ισομέρειας και των υπαλλήλων της, ερμηνευτικών σε μοριακή προσέγγιση, εννοιών (γεωμετρική, τοπολογική, οπτική κλπ. ισομέρεια). Με βάση τις παραπάνω παρατηρήσεις, η ανάλυση του παραδείγματος που ακολουθεί καταδεικνύει την αστοχία ευρύτατα διαδεδομένων ορισμών στη χημεία, καθώς και την προτεινόμενη ορθολογική επαναδιατύπωση. Σύμφωνα με πολλά σύγχρονα εγχειρίδια χημείας: Πολυμορφισμός (αλλοτροπία για χημικά στοιχεία) είναι ένα φαινόμενο κατά το οποίο μια χημική ουσία παρουσιάζει δυο ή περισσότερες κρυσταλλικές μορφές. Το φαινόμενο περιορίζεται στη στερεά κατάσταση, ενώ τα πολυμορφικά στερεά δίνουν πανομοιότυπα διαλύματα, υγρά και ατμούς.Εκ πρώτης όψεως, ο ορισμός αυτός αναφέρεται στο μακροσκοπικό επίπεδο μολονότι, στην πραγματικότητα, συμμειγνύει και μοριακά κριτήρια: Η χρήση του όρου «χημική ουσία» παραβιάζει τον τυπικό μακροσκοπικό ορισμό μιας καθαρής ουσίας ως υλικού που χαρακτηρίζεταιαπό σταθερές και αναπαραγωγίσιμες ιδιότητες, σε δεδομένη θερμοκρασία και πίεση, συγκαταδηλώνοντας ότι, τουλάχιστον στη στερεά κατάσταση, η ίδια χημική ουσία μπορεί να παρουσιάζει δυο ή περισσότερα διαφορετικά σύνολα ιδιοτήτων. Δεν πρόκειται ασφαλώς για ισομερείς ουσίες γιατί αυτές δεν θα μπορούσαν να θεωρηθούν διαφορετικές μορφές της ίδιας ουσίας αλλά μόνο διαφορετικές ουσίες που τυγχάνει να έχουν παρόμοια σύσταση και παράλληλα τελείως διαφορετικές ιδιότητες λόγω δομής. Η συγκεχυμένη χρήση του όρου «ουσία» στο παράδειγμα αυτό βασίζεται στην απαρχαιωμένη μοριακή ερμηνεία, του 19ου αιώνα, σύμφωνα με την οποία κάθε υλικό στη στερεά, υγρή ή αέρια φάση συντίθεται από διακεκριμένα μόρια. Με βάση την υπόθεση αυτή, τα ισομερή αποτελούνται από διακεκριμέναμόρια ίδιας σύστασης αλλά χαρακτηρίζονται από διαφορετική ενδομοριακή δομή. Καθώς η «διαφορετικότητα» αποδίδεται στο μόριο καθ αυτό, κάθε ισομερές θεωρείται ότι αντιστοιχεί σε διαφορετική ουσία. Τώρα, καθόσον τα μόρια παραμένουν αμετάβλητα, η διάκριση μεταξύδυο ισομερών είναι βάσιμη και αντιπαρέρχεται διεργασίες όπως η τήξη, η διάλυση και η εξάτμιση. Τα πολυμορφικά σώματα, από την άλλη, θεωρείται ότι αποτελούνται από μόρια ίδιας σύστασης αλλά και ίδιας ενδομοριακής δομής. Η διάκριση μεταξύ τους αποδίδεται στηδιαφορετική διαμοριακή στοίβαξη των μορίων αυτών στη στερεά κατάσταση. Από τη στιγμή, βέβαια, που το πανομοιότυπο μόριο είναι παρόν σε κάθε πολύμορφο, αυτό συνιστά απλάμερικά διαφορετική μορφή της ίδιας χημικής ουσίας. Επιπλέον, καθώς οι διαφορές στη διαμοριακή δομή αίρονται με τη τήξη, τη διάλυση και την εξάτμιση, η διάκριση μεταξύπολυμόρφων σε κατάσταση άλλη από τη στερεά, καταργείται. Η προβληματικότητα των ερμηνειών αυτών έγκειται στο γεγονός, ότι η υποκείμενη υπόθεση, πως όλα τα υλικάπεριέχουν διακεκριμένα μόρια, είναι λανθασμένη. Με τις ανακαλύψεις της κρυσταλλογραφίαςακτίνων Χ, οι διαφορές μεταξύ πολυμόρφων «πιστώνονται» πλέον σε θεμελιώδειςδιαφοροποιήσεις στη δομή κρυστάλλων, που συνιστούν γιγαντιαία «μόρια» ατόμων καιιόντων, και όχι στη διαμοριακή στοίβαξη διακεκριμένων μορίων του ίδιου είδους. Οι διαφορέςπου παρατηρούνται στη στερεά κατάσταση καταργούνται μετά από τήξη, διάλυση ήεξάτμιση, όχι γιατί οι διεργασίες αυτές καταστρέφουν μια διαμοριακή δομή, μοναδική στοστερεό, αλλά, μια «απείρως» εκτεταμένη «ενδομοριακή» - με την έννοια του κρυστάλλου-μορίου - δομή, επίσης μοναδική στο στερεό. Συμπερασματικά, ο πολυμορφισμός, φαινόμενο που συνιστά μια παρατηρήσιμη αλλαγή στην κρυσταλλική μορφή, θα έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίζεται ως μακροσκοπικό επιφαινόμενο, η κλασική μοριακή ερμηνεία του οποίου είναι σύννομη σε μερικές μόνο περιπτώσεις (όπως στον πολυμορφισμό του θείου στη ρομβική και μονοκλινή μορφή που και οι δυοαποτελούνται από πτυχωτά δακτυλιοειδή μόρια S8). Στο μοριακό επίπεδο θεώρησης, η περιγραφή πολύμορφων (στο μακροσκοπικό επίπεδο) σωμάτων με μια ιδιαίτερη, σε κάθε περίπτωση, ορολογία είναι ίσως η μόνη κατατοπιστική. Συγκεκριμένα, η πρακτική αυτή διακρίνει τοπολογικά ισομερή πολύμορφα σώματα (π.χ. α-κασσίτερος και β-κασσίτερος μετετραεδρική και παραμορφωμένη οκταεδρική, αντίστοιχα, σύνταξη), γεωμετρικά ισομερή (π.χ. σφαλερίτης και βουρτσίτης με παρόμοια τετραεδρική σύνταξη αλλά διαστερεομέρεια), εναντιόμορφα ισομερή (αριστερόστροφος και δεξιόστροφος χαλαζίας) και τα κλασσικά ισομερή στοίβαξης μορίων (ρομβικό και μονοκλινές θείο). Συνοψίζοντας, ένας ορθότερος ορισμός του πολυμορφισμού μπορεί να είναι ο εξής: Φαινόμενο, κατά το οποίο, σε μακροσκοπικό επίπεδο, δυο ή περισσότερες χημικές ουσίες πανομοιότυπης σύστασης επιδεικνύουν διαφορετικές κρυσταλλικές μορφές στη στερεάκατάσταση, αλλά ταυτίζονται μετά από διάλυση, τήξη ή εξάτμιση. Σε μοριακό επίπεδο, η διαφορά μεταξύ των ουσιών αυτών διευκρινίζεται περαιτέρω με όρους τοπολογικής, γεωμετρικής, εναντιομορφικής και συσσωρευτικής ισομέρειας. Αναγωγισμός Η μοριακή θεώρηση, με τη σειρά της, δεν είναι σε θέση να δώσει απαντήσεις σε κρίσιμα ερωτήματα που αφορούν, για παράδειγμα, την αιτία και τον τρόπο σχηματισμού χημικών δεσμών μεταξύ ατόμων, τις διαφορές που παρατηρούνται στη σταθερότητα ισομερών ουσιών, την αλληλεπίδραση ακτινοβολιών και ύλης κ.ά. Για το λόγο αυτό γίνεται απαραίτητη η προσφυγή (μια περαιτέρω αναγωγή) στο σωματιδιακό επίπεδο θεώρησης - όπου με τον όρο «ηλεκτρικός» σημαίνεται η θεωρία πως η ύλη οικοδομείται από μια μικρή ομάδα ηλεκτρικά φορτισμένων ή μη σωματιδίων (ηλεκτρόνια, πρωτόνια, νετρόνια σε ένα πρώτο επίπεδο πολυπλοκότητας). Διευκρινίζεται ότι ο όρος «ηλεκτρονικός» αναφέρεται προφανώς στα ηλεκτρόνια και σε όποια από τα μεγέθη σύστασης/δομής σχετίζονται με αυτά, ενώ ο όρος «πυρηνικός» αναφέρεται, αντίστοιχα, σε ό,τι σχετίζεται με τα πρωτόνια και νετρόνια. Με την εισαγωγή των εννοιών αυτών – και των παραστατικών τους εργαλείων, όπως ηλεκτρονιακές διαμορφώσεις κλπ. – διευρύνεται σημαντικά η ισχύς των χημικών ερμηνειών, που είναι σεθέση πλέον να διασαφηνίσουν μεταβολές ιδιοτήτων οι οποίες δεν είναι δυνατόν να αναχθούνσε αλλαγές είτε του είδους, είτε του αριθμού, είτε της διευθέτησης ατόμων σε μια χημική ουσία. Είναι σημαντικό να τονιστεί εδώ ότι, με τον τρόπο αυτό, ποικίλα χημικά φαινόμενα, όπως ο σχηματισμός των χημικών δεσμών, η συμπεριφορά των οξέων και των βάσεων, ηοξειδοαναγωγική χημεία, η φωτοχημεία, η χημική δραστικότητα κ.ά., συζητούνταιαποκλειστικά σχεδόν με όρους ανταλλαγής ηλεκτρονίων μεταξύ ηλεκτρονικών τροχιακών, μεβάση δηλαδή την ηλεκτρική προσέγγιση. Καθώς, όμως, οι ηλεκτρονικές στιβάδες και οι συναφείς όροι ανήκουν πρωταρχικά στο επίπεδο της ατομικής φυσικής, η προσέγγιση αυτήφαίνεται εκ πρώτης όψεως να διατρανώνει την επιστημολογική αναγωγή της χημείας στηφυσική. Η μετάβαση προς το «κατώτερο» ηλεκτρικό επίπεδο αντιστοιχεί στην αναγωγή των πολυπλοκότερων «χημικών» φαινομένων σε στοιχειωδέστερα «φυσικά» φαινόμενα καιαντανακλά την επικρατούσα αντίληψη ότι η σχέση μεταξύ χημείας και φυσικής αποτελείπαραδειγματική περίπτωση αναγωγισμού, δια του οποίου το συνολικό περιεχόμενο τηςχημείας μπορεί να αναχθεί τέλεια στη φυσική. Η κβαντομηχανική είναι ένα ισχυρότατο εργαλείο για την ανάλυση της ηλεκτρονικής συμπεριφοράς και, ως εκ τούτου, η χημεία μελετάται, αλλά κυρίως διδάσκεται, «αναγωγιστικά». Όμως, η συμπαγής ερμηνευτική βάση που παρέχεται με τον τρόπο αυτό δεν αποτελεί παρά επίφαση από κάποιες απόψεις, καθώς μια αυστηρότερη εξέταση τωνεμπλεκόμενων προβλημάτων δείχνει ότι κάθε άλλο παρά ασφαλείς είναι οι σχετικές αντιλήψεις. Γενικά, η διερεύνηση της φύσης των χημικών εξηγήσεων (chemical explanation) εμπίπτει σήμερα σε ένα πεδίο της φιλοσοφίας της χημείας που εξετάζει την εγκυρότητα της οντολογικής εξάρτησης από τους νόμους της φυσικής. Στο πλαίσιο αυτό, εκ πρώτης όψεως θεωρείται πως οι χημικές εξηγήσεις εμφορούνται αναπόφευκτα από αναγωγιστικές τάσεις. Όμως, αν και η «χημική θεώρηση» δανείζεται όρους από τη θεμελιώδη φυσική δεν ακολουθεί αυστηρά τις ισχύουσες απόψεις της κβαντομηχανικής. Για να διατυπωθεί σαφώς, όλη η συζήτηση για τροχιακά στη σύγχρονη χημεία με εξηγήσεις σε όρους ηλεκτρονικών τροχιακών δεν επικυρώνεται από τη σύγχρονη κατανόηση της κβαντομηχανικής, καθώς, στο θεμελιωδέστερο κβαντομηχανικό επίπεδο περιγραφής, τα ηλεκτρονικά τροχιακά είναι πλέον οντολογικά περιττά, είναι πλεονασματικά ως έννοιες περιγραφής. Η κατάσταση αυτή υποδηλώνει ότι οι περισσότερες εξηγήσεις που δίνονται στη χημεία και βασίζονται στην ύπαρξη ηλεκτρονίων σε συγκεκριμένα τροχιακά είναι στην πραγματικότητα σχετικές με ένα ιδιαίτερο επίπεδο περιγραφής που δεν μπορεί να αναχθεί στην κβαντομηχανική. Το γεγονός αυτό δεν αναιρεί τη χρησιμότητα των χημικών εννοιών, παρά τις προικίζει με περισσότεροχημικό χαρακτήρα. Με άλλα λόγια, νομιμοποιώντας τη χρήση των τροχιακών, που ίσως είναιορθότερο να αποκαλούνται «χημικά τροχιακά», επικυρώνεται η αυτονομία της χημείας ωςεπιστήμης. Η χρήση των χημικών τροχιακών υποδηλώνει τη διατήρηση κβαντομηχανικών γνωρισμάτων, όπως την πιθανοκρατική ερμηνεία, αλλά αντιπαρέρχεται τις σύγχρονες κβαντομηχανικές αντιλήψεις σύμφωνα με τις οποίες, για παράδειγμα, η απόδοση τεσσάρων κβαντικών αριθμών σε κάθε ηλεκτρόνιο είναι αβάσιμη. Είναι αξιοπερίεργο ότι στη διδακτική της χημείας τα προηγούμενα συμπεράσματα κατά κάποιο τρόπο αντιστρέφονται. Το γεγονός ότι οι χημικές εξηγήσεις συχνά επικαλούνται τα ηλεκτρονικά τροχιακά λαμβάνεταιλανθασμένα ως ένδειξη και αιτία της αναγωγής της χημείας στην κβαντομηχανική, δηλαδή θεωρείται ότι ο αναγωγισμός ισχύει από τη στιγμή που η χημεία χρησιμοποιεί τα ηλεκτρονικάτροχιακά, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα, το ότι η χημεία χρησιμοποιεί ηλεκτρονικά τροχιακάδείχνει ότι η επιστήμη αυτή διατηρεί ένα δικό της ιδιαίτερο επίπεδο περιγραφής. Σημειώσεις 1) Πρέπει να επισημανθεί από την αρχή, πως το σημαντικότερο ίσως χαρακτηριστικό μιας διαδικασίας αναγωγής σε επίπεδα πολυπλοκότητας είναι πως, ενώ η ύπαρξη όλων των επιπέδων που βρίσκονται χαμηλότερα από εκείνο στο οποίο εμφανίζεται το δεδομένο «αντικείμενο» ως μονάδα είναι ουσιώδης, προκειμένου να περιγραφεί πλήρως η πραγματικότητά αυτού, η πληροφορία σε καθένα από αυτά ταχαμηλότερα επίπεδα είναι μερικώς «λανθάνουσα» και ακαθόριστη, έτσι ώστε η πραγματικότητα των ανώτερων επιπέδων περιγραφής του «αντικειμένου» δεν μπορεί να προβλεφθεί πλήρως, εκτός εάν ηδιεργασία συναρμολόγησης των κάθε φορά στοιχειωδών μερών και η φύση των αναδυόμενωνιδιοτήτων είναι γνωστή σε όλες της τις λεπτομέρειες. Πρόκειται εδώ για το γνωστό φιλοσοφικό ζήτηματου «αναγωγισμού», που συνιστά στην ουσία μια θέση περί της ερμηνευτικής δυνατότητας να ενοποιούνται φαινόμενα διαμέσου διαφορετικών επιπέδων περιγραφής. 2) Έτσι, για παράδειγμα, η ενεργειακή διάσταση σε μοριακό επίπεδο θεώρησης περιλαμβάνει π.χ. τη μοριακή ερμηνεία της εντροπίας, τον υπολογισμό μέσων ενεργειών δεσμών και όψεις της μοριακήςμηχανικής, ενώ στο ηλεκτρικό επίπεδο τις σύγχρονες υπολογιστικές μεθόδους με βάση τις ηλεκτρονιακές διαμορφώσεις, την ερμηνεία φασμάτων κ.ά. 3) Ο κανόνας των φάσεων εκφράζει έναν νόμο ανεξάρτητο από κάθε υπόθεση σχετικά με την ατομική ήμοριακή υπόσταση των εμπλεκόμενων χημικών ουσιών. Ο κανόνας αυτός μαζί με τη θεωρία τηςχημικής θερμοδυναμικής παρέχει ένα ισχυρό θεωρητικό υπόβαθρο της έννοιας της φάσης, ώστεκαθίσταται δυνατός ο ακριβής ορισμός του «διαλύματος», της «ένωσης», της «καθαρής ουσίας» και του«στοιχείου» χωρίς προσφυγή στην ατομική υπόθεση. 4) Η σχέση μεταξύ μορίων και ατόμων που περιγράφεται από το σχήμα αυτό υπάγεται στο κλασικόπρότυπο του 19ου αιώνα, που εισήγαγε ο Cannizaro το 1858. 5) Οι ουσίες αυτές περιλαμβάνουν, βεβαίως, τα ευγενή αέρια και, αν απεκδυθούμε τη συνήθη αντίληψη ότι οι κανονικές συνθήκες πίεσης, θερμοκρασίας είναι κατά κάποιο τρόπο η φυσική κατάσταση τωνπραγμάτων και όχι ένα αυθαίρετο επίπεδο αναφοράς, τα περισσότερα μέταλλα στην αέρια κατάσταση. 6Στο μοριακό επίπεδο πολυπλοκότητας, όπου τα μόρια συνιστούν στοιχειώδεις μονάδες, ένα μόριομπορεί να δηλώνει γενικά κάθε ουδέτερη, ανεξάρτητη από κινητική άποψη, υπομικροσκοπική μονάδα. 7Συμπληρώνοντας λοιπόν τον Lavoisier, μπορούμε να πούμε πως τελικό στάδιο της χημικής (μηπυρηνικής ανάλυσης) αποτελούν τα χημικά ισότοπα και όχι τα χημικά στοιχεία. Τα μη μοριακά στερεά, όπως π.χ. τα ιοντικά, περιγράφονται μόνο με εμπειρικούς τύπους αναλογιών, δηλαδή σχετικούς αριθμούς ατόμων διαφορετικού είδους που συγκροτούν τον κρύσταλλο του στερεού, θεωρούμενου ως, απείρως εκτεταμένο στο χώρο, «γιγαντιαίο» μόριο. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πολυπλοκότητα *Πολυπλοκολογία Βιβλιογραφία *1 G. Del Re, “Ontological Status of Molecular Structure”, HYLE - International Journal for the Philosophy of Chemistry, Vol. 4, No 2 (1998) 81-103. *2 W. B. Jensen, “Logic, History and the Chemistry Textbook: I. Does Chemistry have a Logical Structure?”, Journal of Chemical Education, Vol. 75, No 6 (1998) 679-687. *3 W. B. Jensen, “Logic, History and the Chemistry Textbook: II. Can we Unmuddle the Chemistry Textbook?”, ibid., Vol. 75, No 7 (1998) 817-828. *4 W. B. Jensen, “Logic, History and the Chemistry Textbook: III. One Chemical Revolution or Three?”, ibid., Vol. 75, No 8 (1998) 961-969. *5 J. Van Brakel, “On the Neglect of the Philosophy of Chemistry”, Foundations of Chemistry, 1 (1999) 111-174. *6 E. R. Scerri, “The Failure of Reduction and How to Resist Disunity of the Sciences in the Context of Chemical Education”, Science & Education, 9 (2000) 405-425. *7 E. R. Scerri, “The case for the philosophy of chemistry”, Synthese, 111 (1997) 213-232. *8 Μ. Μπουρουσιάν, «Η Φιλοσοφία της Χημείας», Περισκόπιο της Επιστήμης, 247 (Φεβρουάριος 2001) 46-55. *Μυρτάτ Μπουρουσιάν, Λέκτορας Ε.Μ.Π., Ηλ. Ταχ.: mirtatb@central.ntua.gr *Νικόλαος Σπυρέλλης, Καθηγητής Ε.Μ.Π. Εργαστήριο Γενικής Χημείας, Τομέας Χημικών Επιστημών, Σχολή Χημικών Μηχανικών, Εθνικό Μετσόβιο Πολυτεχνείο, Ηρώων Πολυτεχνείου 9, Πολυτεχνειούπολη Ζωγράφου, 157 80 Αθήνα. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *eleto.gr *[ ] Category: Πολυπλοκολογία